harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor (FoMT)
The Doctor is the serious young man running the local clinic in Mineral Town. His real name is Trent. He is usually very impassive-looking, and thus seems a little indifferent about everything. However, if you get to know him, you'll see that he's very much concerned about doing a good job as a doctor. One of his main concerns is to do everything he possibly can for the people in Mineral Town, and then some. However, he feels frustrated with patients such as Ellen and Lillia, both of whom he can't cure. The Doctor feels he owes a lot of thanks to Elli, who helps him out at the clinic as his nurse. He is, however, seemingly oblivious of her feelings towards him, though he reciprocates given the time. Though you, the player, cannot court him in Back To Nature or Friends Of Mineral Town, you can do so in the Playstation title Back To Nature For Girl or the Game Boy Advance title More Friends Of Mineral Town. Schedule Normal Clinic hours 9am-4pm he is there, except when it's closed on Wednesdays. So, you wouldn't find him there then.. On Wednesdays, you can find him near nature. By the Lake where you can travel on to find the Winter Mine is. He is there usually. Somewhere around noon or an hour or two before. Gifts Special Items (800 points) Milk Favorite items (500 points) Apples, Baked Corn, Baked Sweet Potatoes, Buckwheat Flour, Cheese (L), Cheese (M), Cheese (S), Chirashi Sushi, Corn, Eggs (M), Eggs (S), Fish (S), Green Peppers, HMSGB Apples, Pineapples, Pineapple Juice, Relaxation Tea, SUGDW Apples, Tomatoes Liked items (300 points) Bamboo, Black Grass, Blue Grass, Blue Magic Flowers, Fish (M), Fish (L), Fish Sticks, Green Grass, Honey, Hot Milk, Indigo Grass, Orange Grass, Poisonous Mushrooms, Purple Grass, Red Grass, Red Magic Flowers, Stew, White Grass, Wine, Yellow Grass Normal items (100 points) Apple Pie, Bodigizer, Bread, Cheese Cake, Chocolate, Cookies, Cucumbers, Curry Powder, Curry Rice, Eggplant, Flour, Fried Noodles (Buckwheat), Fried Noodles (Regular), Grapes, Grilled Fish, Ice Cream, Mayonnaise (M), Mayonnaise (S), Message Bottle, Miso Soup, Moon Drop Flowers, Muffin Mix, Mushrooms, Noodles, Oil, Omelet Rice, Omelets, Pink Cat Flowers, Pudding, Rice Balls, Rice Cakes, Salad, Sandwiches, Sashimi, Scrambled Eggs, Spring Suns, Stones, Summer Suns, Sushi, Sweet Potatoes, Tea Leaves, Toy Flowers, Truffles, Turbojolt, Wool (L), Wool (M), Wool (S), Yarn (L), Yarn (M), Yarn (S) Dislike items (-500 points) Adamantite, Agate, Amethysts, Animal Fodder, Branches, Cake, Chicken Feed, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cookies, Copper Ore, Emeralds, Fluorite, Gold Ore, Junk Ore, Moon Stones, Mystrile Ore, Orichalc, Peridot, Rubies, Sand Roses, Silver Ore, Topaz, Weeds Hated items (-800 points) Ancient Fossils, Empty Cans, Fish Scales, Golden Lumber, Old Boots, Pirate Treasure, Pizza Heart Events Black Heart Event: Visit the Clinic on a Monday, Thursday or Saturday in between 9AM and 4PM. Doctor will introduce himself to you, and try to get you to try some medicine he's been working on. Although clearly bitter, it appears to at least be effective. You decline another drink, but he appreciates that you were willing to try his medicine and show interest. Purple Heart Event: Go to the Clinic on Monday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday between 9AM and 4PM. Doctor has yet again brewed up another batch of medicine. This one is new and improved, and he asks if you would be interested in trying it. If you reply with, "What is it?" Doctor will allow you to try the medicine, which unfortunately, comes out with negative results. After the event, Doctor will aplogize and agree that he will not get you to try any more of his medicine. Blue Heart Event: This event can be triggered any day of the week except for Wednesdays at Mineral Clinic in between 9AM and 4PM. Additionally, you must have the biggest rucksack and an empty slot to get this event to trigger. Elli will let you know that Doctor has a gift he'd like to give you. Doctor will tell you he's been doing research on holistic health, and relaxation. He will give you an item that he hopes will help you relax, and he is going to keep doing research so he can help as many people as he can. Yellow Heart Event: Visit the Clinic on a Monday, Friday or Saturday between 9AM and 4PM. Doctor will confide in you about some worries he's been having. Does he make the townspeople feel uneasy? Tell Doctor, "open your heart," and he will feel much better. He thanks you, and realizes how easy it is for him to talk to you. He is going to work even harder from now on. Rival Heart Events Black heart rival event : Go to the clinic at 1pm-4pm on a Monday. You will see the first phase of the doctor’s rival event. Elli will cough, as the doctor realizing this; he will ask her if she is alright. She will say she is fine. He will then ask her to take care of herself. She will ask “if not..?” He will say, “I can’t run the clinic without you.” Bummer. In fact, the doctor does not even realize her feelings for her (and in this phase, you will also realize that this extremely handsome young man does not even LIKE HER in a single way. Other than her being his nurse.) Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors